My Sweet Padawan (episode one) Reunion
by happymandalorian
Summary: Ahsoka and Vader meet for the first time in ten years. In this story Vader is the emporer and overthrew Palpatine. Not much romance but there is a slight luxsoka pairing and could be interpreted as rexsoka too. Please leave feedback for my next episode. Thanks peoplez (;


this is an alternate story in which Darth Vader is not in need of his suit or mask and he has overthrown the emperor out of evil so he is now in charge.

Anakin sat upon his thrown awaiting the arrival of his wife. Never had he once gone to visit her in her long senate meetings she always won, he considered it a matter of pride to force all his subjects to come to him.

"Sorry." Padme mumbles as she shuffled into the large throne room. "I got caught up in negotiations. they think the only rereason you made me head of senate was that I'm your wife, I don't understand them sometimes, anyway I'm really sorry that I have to go sweetheart I'm meeting someone in a few minutes.

" wait... Padme" he began to call but she slammed the door leaving the emperor with all his love behind.

Midway into his thoughts he heard the door open to his room.

" how dare you enter.."

" sir I'm sorry" captain rex cut him off, he continued to stammer between breaths "there's been a rebel attack within these walls, we tried to subdue them but they are still fighting."

"I can't believe you there are no rebels that I couldn't take out and the palace guards have been trained to destroy them, go attack you fool, I want rebel heads in my dungeons by sundown." Vader seethed.

"Yes sir" captain rex said as he shut the door in a hurry.

Rex ran out searching for the fighting soldiers who were now getting closer and closer to senator amidala's quarters.

he burst throthrouth her open door but there was no one in there but the queen herself snoozing in the bed she once shared with Anakin.

Suddenly rex turned. He could have sworn he heard something. as a figure moved into the light he could tell it was a girl, probably no older than 18 clutching a hand grenade.

Rex showed at the rebel scrum. He took out his blaster and began to aim when the girl stopped dead in her tracks. He still couldn't see her but she was standing over Padmes bed apparently shocked. she stoopstooped to the floor and set the bomb down gwntly.

The girl was beginning to leave when she turned and saw rex. She rubbed her eyes once to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Rex?" she asked cautiously. " i thought you were dead" she stammered "I thought you were dead" these few words were almost inaudible as the girl clung to his armor, pulling at the imperial logo.

As he peeled her shivering body off his, he looked down at her.

"No way, of all the places I thought you could be been I nevnever expected to see you killing your own senate mentor." he said jokeingly, but with a hidden layer of sarcasm. where had she been when he need her, when Anakin needed her.

"Listen Ahsoka, I don't care what kind of mission they gave you, you have to get out of here now, Vader is gonna kill you for deserting him"

" but i didn't desert him, I made my choice and he made his. if anything he deserted me. he gave up a life as a Jedi for evil and now he must pay for his actions. I never thought you of all people would believe the lies he told you... coward" this made rex furious.

" listen kid if you stay here any longer you're gogoiby to get yourself killed, youre lucky I'm not turning you in, you probably grew up with stories about the empire being easy to subdue, but its not, I'm going to leave you in here and I don't care what happens, this is your choice ahsoka, cowardice or death, the emperor is not happy with you and would love to see you dead, goodbye." with that he rushed out, leaving her alone with her misery. she almost called out to him but she knew she had a mission. a mission she wanted to turn away from. she knew a Jedi should never be afraid but she wasn't a Jedi anymore. ahsoka just couldn't bring herself to kidnap the one woman who had been her friend through order 66. she would not kidnap senate amidala.

It was strange to ahsoka. she had been asked by the rebels (who she normally didn't take orders from) to kidnap the emperor's wife. this couldn't be the right sleeping chamber. ahsoka thought Padme would be long gone by now, ahsoka never thought she would live with the emperor. Ahsoka told herself that padme was only there to keep the senate from doing something crazy, but deep down she knew that was a lie. ahsoka felt a presence she had not recognized in a long time, a dark evil ghost of an unidentifiable shadow.

On the other side of the palace rex stood faithfully by his former general's side regretted leaving ahsoka. He had so much he wanted to talk to her about. Just as rex was thinking deeply, he was interrupted by the door opening. Two guards brought a struggling teenager in an orange uniform across the slick floor.

Rex couldn't see the boys face very well, but he was pretty sure he recognized him. as the kid looked up at the emporer with hatred, it was all rex could do to stop from gasping.

"Hello, emporer" the kid sneered with a slight British accent. "fancy seeing you here"

Anakin seethed.

"Lux Bonterri, always a pleasure" he saidnthroifh gritted teeth. "So you're a rebel now, what a shame. as a senator you could have shown real... potential."

The emperor walked toward his prisoner menacingly.

"do you know where she is?"

"who?" lux answered, obviously unwilling to talk. Vader looked angry and held up a hand. Rex turned away, bracing himself for the force strangling a that usually came from Anakin's anger issues.

But instead Vader was searching lux's mind. after five minutes of the kid's resistance, Vader turned to rex with anger in his eyes and said softly.

"Ahsoka is here"

Back in Padmes quarters ahsoka was just turning to leave when Padme woke up. Ahsoka could tell she was analyzing her face to tell who she was and in the brief moment she had she whispered,

"how could you, Padme?"

"SECURITY" her shrill voice rang out. And just like that ahsoka was dragged to the emperor's throne room.

she was quickly shoved in and forced on her knees, thought to be a rebel officer because of her uniform. she looked at the emporer, expecting to see an old man, shrunken and shriveled in hatred of the world. what she did see was something she never thougt she would see again. That perfectly symmetrical face with its dark lines, the curls that framed it, outlined in a thin layer of sweat. The scar, running down his face could only belong to one man.

"master"

the world slowed down for a few moments and then ahsoka lumged herself at Vader punching him in her anger screaming with rage. Vader threw her on the ground and guards grabbed her by the arms.

Ahsoka, still breathing heavily stared into the cold yellow eyes of the man she once looked up to.

"You, the emporer, you're married to Padme you're evil I thought you were dead" ahsoka said, trying to gather her thoughts. She was filled with an immense anger she could not explain.

" ahsoka, I've thought about you everyday for the past ten years, if you join me now you will be shown mercy, the dark side will reward you, all you need to do is kill him" Anakin gestures to lux and lux gasped.

"You look at me like you expect me to consider it" Ahsoka said snarkily as she took lux's hands.

Vader stared down obviously angry. The two waited , utterly in love, entranced in each other's eyes awaiting their death sentence

But out of nowhere there came a shot and Vader who had once stood so tall, sunk to his knees in defeat, clutching his chest. Ahsoka began to run up to him but lux put his hamd on her shoulder and looked back at the emporer's killer. Vader had just been shot down by his once loyal captain rex.

"who's the coward now little one?" he asked as ahsoka and lux hugged him tightly. the world was forever stuck in this happy moment.


End file.
